


The Authentic Life Chapter 4

by ssa_archivist



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-13
Updated: 2006-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-01 07:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/354039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssa_archivist/pseuds/ssa_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan and Martha are shocked to discover that Clark and Lex are more than just legendary friends, and Clark's summer in Metropolis is far from gone and forgotten.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Authentic Life Chapter 4

## The Authentic Life Chapter 4

by Coren Lee

[]()

* * *

The Authentic Life  
By Coren Lee 

Chapter 4 

Lex watched the Kents follow Damian out of the office. In some ways he was pleased that they'd been discovered, but he was already plotting contingencies and damage control in case the shit hit the fan when they met tomorrow. 

"Well, that could have been worse," he said, giving Clark's arm a squeeze. 

"How do you figure that?" 

"Well, I still have all my body parts attached, no-one tried to shoot me, I don't have a concussion, and we still have the rest of the night for that debauchery I mentioned earlier." 

Clark wrapped his arms around his lover, and chuckled. 

"God I love you," he said, "nothing ever fazes you, does it?" 

"Not much", he admitted, "but then being adaptable is something of a survival trait in the Luthor family. If life throws us lemons we don't make lemonade so much as launch a trendy new beverage and market it to the masses." 

"So, Door One, back to the club? Or Door Two, straight to the apartment?" 

Lex was tempted to choose Door Two, but he could feel the tension running under Clark's skin and decided that the debauchery could start with some hot frantic body moves on the dance floor. 

"Door One, I think", he said, "I want to watch you writhe in those pants before I rip them off you." 

Clark's answering grin was proof that he had made the right choice. "Let's go." 

Walking back into the club was like stepping into sound made flesh, the strobe lights picking out scenes that could have come straight from Hieronymus Bosch. Of course it was all legal - well, more or less legal at any rate. Clark made sure that the staff kept anything blatantly illegal out of sight, but one of the reasons that the club was so popular was that pretty much anything could be bought or negotiated in private rooms, and the paparazzi had no access to anything that went on inside Planet Krypton. Clark went to extreme lengths to protect the club members, who showed their gratitude in many ways, not least by paying the exorbitantly high membership fees and gulping down overpriced drinks by the gallon. 

Lex followed Clark through the mass of bodies, yet again marvelling that his lover seemed so completely oblivious to the effect his physical presence had on people. It had taken him months to convince Clark that he was sexually and physically attractive. He knew that Clark despised the way that Lionel made Lex feel unworthy, but he was just as angry at the way that the Kents had made their son believe he was unattractive. 

It was a revelation to watch Clark here, for once not hunching his shoulders or trying to appear smaller so that he could fade into the background. It was like watching a captive tiger realize the door to its cage was open. The power that had been kept under restraint just surged free, muscles rippling as the tiger prowled out to freedom. Never had William Blake's poem seemed more apt: 

Tyger! Tyger! burning bright   
In the forests of the night,   
What immortal hand or eye   
Could frame thy fearful symmetry? 

It was one of the first poems that Lex had ever learnt, and how often it ran through his mind when he watched Clark, and not just for wondering, 

"In what distant deeps or skies   
Burnt the fire of thine eyes?" 

Lex often wondered about the distant deeps that gave birth to the most miraculous being he had ever met, and no-one could deny the fire of his eyes - both physical and metaphorical. Lex always felt his temperature rise when those beautiful eyes were focused on him, but it was the entirety of his lover's being, so completely and utterly a fearful symmetry, that took his breath away. 

Clark reached one of the dance floors, and eyes closed, began to flow with the beat of the music. Lex mirrored his moves, but stayed far enough way so he could fully appreciate watching that sensational body twist and glide in complete abandon. But sure enough, within minutes Clark had attracted interest and much as he adored watching his lover, there was no way he was hanging back now that the moths were fluttering around Clark's flame. He stepped forward, and in one sensual move wrapped himself around Clark's back, easily matching every twist and turn as they danced together in perfect harmony. 

The beat changed, a subtle shift, and riding its demands Lex swung round so that he and Clark were facing, arms wrapped tightly around each other. They never missed a beat of the music, long practice enabling them move together almost as one being. Waiting for the kiss was exquisite torture. Lex's eyelids fluttered closed and then, just when he was desperate enough to reach up and take what he so badly wanted, Clark's lips were on his, tongue seeking entry. Lex willingly gave it access, and was consumed by a hot, demanding, kiss that reached to the depths of his very soul. Had he not been held by Clark's strong arms, he would have collapsed. Never had he known such intensity, never had he felt such raw power, as in that kiss. At that moment Lex knew his instincts had been right to come to the club. Clark needed this emotional release just as much as they would both need the physical release their bodies would demand when they were alone in their apartment. Lex let Clark have control, but there was nothing passive about his response. He might not have suffered the fear that his partner was dead as Clark had that summer, but he had still suffered the pain of separation, and this shared passion was something they both needed to reassure themselves that yes, they really were together again. 

Clark was the first to break away. 

"Let's go. Now." 

Lex needed no persuading and gave Clark a little push in the direction of the elevator. Once inside Lex keyed the security code even as Clark was nibbling his neck, and once the doors closed he gave him his full attention. They stumbled out of the elevator and somehow made it to the bedroom without falling flat on their faces. 

Clark was murmuring a litany of 'love you Lex' as he nibbled, licked and sucked every bit of skin that he could reach. The wig was the first thing to go, and then Clark gently lifted the dress up, stroking and caressing every part of his lover's body as he raised the silk. The dress had been designed to give Lex the appearance of having small, firm breasts without having to resort to a padded bra. Clark's adoration of his body was incredibly sensuous and erotic, and Lex loved it. Once the dress had been disposed of, Clark stood back and let his gaze travel hungrily from Lex's feet to the top of his head. He felt like he was being consumed, the raw need in Clark's eyes sparking a burning desire deep within his own soul. 

"Fuck, you are gorgeous," breathed Clark. "I've never seen anything so beautiful in my life." 

Lex felt incredibly loved. No-one but Clark could make him feel like this. He slipped the thong off, and was about to remove his shoes and stockings when Clark's hand stopped him. 

"No, leave them on." 

The husky voice sent shivers up his spine. He gave Clark what he called his 'come hither' look, and slowly moved back towards the bed. Clark followed him, matching step for step until they were standing only inches apart. The silver mesh top came off quickly, and Lex walked around Clark, luxuriating in the physical perfection of his lover. Clark closed his eyes, waiting patiently. 

Lex wanted to touch and taste everything, but his body was demanding release, his cock dribbling in anticipation. He unlaced the front of Clark's leather pants, and kneeling before the shrine of his love, he opened his mouth and worshipped the god standing so proudly before him. He was distantly aware of a gasp, and felt strong hands grip his shoulders. Swallowing, and then swallowing again, he managed to take all of his lover, and massaged him to the edge of orgasm. When he felt Clark go very still, he gave one hard suck, and then he was engulfed in warm, sticky cum. He managed to take all of it, only a small amount dribbling down his chin as he gently released the now limp cock. Clark pulled him to his feet and licked him clean before thrusting his tongue into Lex's willing mouth. As they kissed, Lex tugged at Clark's leather pants getting them as far as his knees. He pushed Clark onto the bed, and then pulled off his boots, quickly followed by the leather pants. Naked, and all his. 

Using the lube to coat his now throbbing cock, Lex knelt between his lover's knees, and with an ease that showed long familiarity, positioned himself to penetrate the hot, tight, passage to mutual bliss. Clark never needed anything to make him ready to accept this; he couldn't be injured, and yet Lex knew that his lover felt every thrust, every tremor, every moment of passion, just as strongly as he did himself. Gently pressing forward he slipped inside. Clark wrapped his legs around him, and pulled him further. Ball-deep inside his lover, he remained motionless for several seconds, and then when he could bear it no longer, he started to move. Slowly at first, with long, deep thrusts, but then as the tension built he began to thrust more urgently. Clark started to make little whimpering sounds, and that was Lex's cue to drive as hard and as fast as he could. He felt the heat building as if it was coiled in his solar plexus, like a spring waiting for release. There was no holding back now, and every thrust was accompanied with a grunt as he fucked harder and faster, until that moment when the coiled spring was released, and he shot the hot, warm essence of his masculinity into his lover. 

Lex had once asked Clark if he thought a man could fly; every time they made love he had his answer. Clark made him fly. He gently withdrew, and then they wrapped their arms around each other and drifted into a sated, blissful sleep. 

(Continues in Chapter 5) 


End file.
